


500 дней Варии

by baley_jald



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baley_jald/pseuds/baley_jald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- А где Занзас?<br/>- О!<br/>- Пал в неравной схватке с врагами, - скорбно сообщил Леви.<br/>- То есть, пал? Насовсем?!<br/>- Нет, разумеется, - фыркнул Луссурия. – Не насовсем.<br/>- На пять лет в колонии общего режима, - флегматично проговорил Фран.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 дней Варии

#### День 498

####   
Тсунаёши был близок к тому, чтобы воздвигнуть в центре своей спальни алтарь Занзасу и молиться ему каждый день. Качественно молиться, по нескольку раз отбивая земные поклоны.  
“О, Занзас, - думал Тсуна, разглядывая по ночам игру лунного света на потолке. – Занзас, как я ошибался в тебе. Ты совершенно точно не засранец. Ты великомученик. Святой. Прости мне грехи мои и избави от этой толпы ушлёпков, мать их налево”.  
Когда аккурат во время окончания импровизированной молитвы снизу донёсся глухой взрыв, Тсуна решился.

  


#### День 1

####   
\- Нет, - сказал Тсуна. – НЕТ, - повторил он для верности.  
\- А как же взаимовыручка и бла-бла-бла? – поднял бровь Бельфегор.  
То есть, он предположительно её поднял. На самом деле под густой чёлкой нихрена видно не было.  
\- В любом случае, - продолжил Бельфегор, упираясь ладонями в столешницу, - всё уже давно решено. Я вроде как просто тебя информирую. Из вежливости.  
Савада совсем недавно научился держать лицо и невероятно гордился каменной недвижностью своих черт. Я, думал Тсунаёши, прямо как настоящий босс. Неумолимый и хладнокровный. Люди боятся и уважают неумолимых и хладнокровных.  
Теперь же результат долгих тренировок канул в лету. В зеркале, которыми кабинет Тсуны был завешен повсеместно, отразилось бледное, всё ещё по-детски пухлое и поразительно несчастное лицо.  
\- Но… - попытался возразить Савада.  
\- Мы заняли комнаты на первом этаже, - миролюбиво отозвался Бельфегор и аккуратно, двумя пальцами убрал с отворота чёрного, пафосного и страшно мафиозного пиджака Тсунаёши длинную каштановую волосинку. Саваду ощутимо передёрнуло. – Вечером будем отмечать новоселье. Зови друзей, тащи выпивку. Ну, ты понял, да? Увидимся.  
Бельфегор выпрямился и неспешно пошёл к выходу.  
\- “Увидимся”, - сам себе сообщил принц. – Отмочил, так отмочил. Разумеется, увидимся. Мы же теперь в одном доме живём.  
У самой двери Бельфегор обернулся и оскалился, демонстрируя Саваде поистине чеширский размах улыбки. Замок щёлкнул негромко, но крайне многообещающе.  
Тсунаёши всхлипнул и уткнулся лбом в толстую пачку отчётов. 

  


#### День 30

####   
\- Нет, - сказал Тсуна. За последнее время это стало одним из немногих слов, которые он произносил.  
\- Но, бооосс, - запричитал Луссурия и взмахнул алыми перьями. - Это же так необходимо!  
\- Пьяный дебош с мужчинами нетрадиционной ориентации в моем особняке? - уточнил Тсуна, выглядывая в окно.  
\- Вот и Занзас никогда не разрешал, - трагично сказал Луссурия и сморгнул слезу. - Ничем вы не отличаетесь!  
Тсуна скрипнул зубами.  
\- Только ОДИН раз.

  


#### День 100

####   
\- КУДА! – заорал Савада и пулей вылетел из-за стола, попутно запутавшись в проводах и перевернув всю документацию к чертям. – СТОЯТЬ.  
Два могучих работяги в клетчатых рубашках и грязно-зелёных комбинезонах покорно замерли. Один из них даже выплюнул травинку, которую жевал, демонстрируя тем самым Акт Невероятной Вежливости.  
Тсуна остановился около рабочих и замолчал. Он только теперь осознал, что ниже каждого из них на голову. Про размах плеч лучше было просто не думать.  
\- Ну? – спросил один из них, когда тишина стала затягиваться.  
\- Это, - Савада дрожащим пальцем ткнул в здоровенную чугунную ванну, - что?  
\- Это сто евро, - доброжелательно ответил один из работяг. В его зубах каким-то мистическим образом появилась новая травинка. – Эге, звиняй, сынуля, больше дать не можем, - быстро добавил он, заметив, как вытянулось лицо Тсуны. – Сам погляди, сбоку она покоцана, да и вообще бэу…  
\- Но… - начал было Савада, но мужики уже не слушали – они потащили ванну дальше по коридору. Откуда-то издалека послышался могучий глас Скуало, командовавшего, чего и куда грузить.  
\- И это, - нравоучительно заметил возникший за спиной босса Фран, - ты ещё про медную проводку не в курсе. 

  


#### День 2

####   
Тсуна отчаянно вжался в мягкую спинку дивана. Некогда белая кожа после близкого знакомства с Варией уместила на себе все возможные цвета радуги и несколько абсолютно невероятных.  
\- Ыхы! – сообщил Саваде плюхнувшийся рядом Луссурия. – Ты клёвый.  
Тсунаёши внутренне содрогнулся.  
\- Босс никогда не разрешал нам громить его особняк, - доверительно продолжил Луссурия. – Скучный тип. Полнейший зануда. Не умеет веселиться.  
\- К слову… - робко пробормотал Тсуна, где-то совсем в глубине души надеясь, что его не услышат.  
\- Да? – с готовностью отозвался Луссурия.  
\- А где Занзас?  
\- О!  
\- Пал в неравной схватке с врагами, - скорбно сообщил Леви.  
\- То есть, пал? Насовсем?!  
\- Нет, разумеется, - фыркнул Луссурия. – Не насовсем.  
\- На пять лет в колонии общего режима, - флегматично проговорил Фран.  
Где-то неподалёку оглушительно хлопнула бутылка из-под шампанского.

  


#### День 75

####   
\- Так, - сурово сказал Тсуна. Он стоял у двери в свой кабинет – одной ногой в коридоре, - готовый в любой момент сбежать, пригнуться, упасть на живот или позвонить в службу спасения.  
У стола находился Скуало, счастливый до такой степени, что у Савады заболели зубы. Сбоку Луссурия разглядывал фикус в кадке, демонстрируя крайнюю степень незаинтересованности.  
В шикарном кожаном кресле босса мафии восседала легкомысленно одетая дамочка, макияж которой мог соперничать с индейской боевой раскраской. Она совершенно равнодушно курила и стряхивала пепел в чернильницу.  
\- Это что? – почти ровным голосом спросил Тсунаёши.  
\- Как что? – поднял белёсые брови Скуало. – Ты же И.О. Занзаса. Изволь трахать баб.  
Савада перевёл взгляд на дамочку, которая в данный момент занималась тем, что обкусывала свой ноготь. Она вяло улыбнулась Тсуне, не вытаскивая палец изо рта.  
Саваду вдоль хребта продрало дрожью.  
\- Я, - медленно проговорил он. – Не. Собираюсь. Никого. Тр… Короче, просто не собираюсь. Всё. Точка.  
Брови Скуало взлетели ещё выше.  
\- Может, мальчика надо было? – прошептал Луссурия, оторвавшись, наконец, от несчастной кадки.  
\- Пшёл нахуй, - лаконично ответил Скуало.  
\- Э, ребяятки, - подала голос дамочка. – Платить мне кто будет?  
Временами Тсунаёши поражала степень обученности отряда Варии при таком абсолютно раздолбайском образе жизни. Вот сейчас, например, они умудрились скрыться с глаз Савады почти в мгновение ока. 

  


#### День 101

####   
Поездки с Бельфегором к ветеринару на ежегодные прививки от бешенства каждый раз оборачивались каким-то кошмаром. Так было бы и в этот раз, если бы не малышка Хром.  
Из недр фургона донёсся истерический хохот, перешедший в устрашающие подвывания.  
\- Тихо, - строго проговорила Хром. Вой прекратился.  
\- Слушай, - негромко сказал Луссурия, наклоняясь к уху Леви. – Это всё так странно.  
Леви сумрачно кивнул.  
\- Я тут раздумывал о причинах, - продолжил Луссурия, разглядывая свои ногти. – И вот что… это похоже на историю с единорогами. Ты знаешь про единорогов?  
Леви сморщил лоб, покусал губу и, наконец, выдал:  
\- Малышка Хром – не единорог.  
\- Потрясающий вывод, - вздохнул Луссурия. – Я не об этом. Знаешь, говорят, единороги слушаются только девственниц.  
Леви и Луссурия одновременно покосились в сторону невозмутимо смотревшей в окно Хром.  
\- Да ладно, - только и сказал Леви.  
Луссурия многозначительно округлил глаза. 

  


#### День 87

####   
Тсунаёши устало потёр переносицу.  
\- Ещё раз, - сказал он.  
Фран тяжело поднял рюкзак и хлопнул его на стол. Документы на подпись разлетелись в разные стороны.  
\- Нужно, чтобы вы кое-что сделали, - монотонно пробормотал иллюзионист, расстёгивая замочек и вытаскивая из недр портфеля какие-то бумажки. – Поставили галочку тут, тут и тут.  
\- А что это? – подозрительно осведомился Тсуна. Восемьдесят дней и одна неделя с Варией научили его большему, чем вся остальная жизнь в принципе.  
\- Ничего особенного, - ответил Фран. – Подпись опекуна для классного руководителя.  
\- А, ну да, - серьёзно кивнул Савада и достал ручку. Фран с готовностью подсунул ему листок.  
\- Погоди-ка, - вдруг замер Тсунаёши. – Какая школа? Ты с ума сошёл? Тебе же…  
Фран презрительно фыркнул и убрал табель.  
\- А Занзас, - заметил иллюзионист, - никогда ни о чём не спрашивал. Он вообще был в разы добрее вас, Савада-сан.  
\- Дай листок, - рявкнул Тсуна. – Немедленно дай сюда.  
То, что его обвели вокруг пальца, босс почувствовал, только когда выводил витиеватую подпись на пятом по счёту листке.  
Кажется, именно в этот день Савада решил научиться игнорировать провокации. 

  


#### День 286

####   
\- Не понимаю, какого черта мы здесь, - пробурчал Гокудера.  
\- Это любимый бордель Скуало, - заученно повторил Ямамото.  
\- И что мы тут забыли?  
\- Скуало.

  


#### День 98

####   
\- Школа? – Луссурия слегка наморщил лоб и вытер руки о розовый фартук с вышитыми на нём овечками. – Ах, школа. Ну да, школа. Школа, - добавил Луссурия так, словно полагал, что этого слова достаточно для объяснения.  
\- Ну и?.. – нетерпеливо сказал Тсуна.  
\- Счета проверь, - доверительно посоветовал вариец.  
Тсунаёши Савада, в общем и целом, ругался довольно мало, очень мягко и всегда по существу. Сегодня был один из дней, когда Саваде перестало хватать тех нецензурных слов, которых он знал.  
\- А Занзас, - тихо поделился Луссурия, - ни разу не купился.  
Ещё в любой другой ситуации Тсунаёши Савада пожалел бы если не драгоценную цветастую голову Луссурии, то хотя бы дорогущую китайскую вазу эпохи Цинь. 

  


#### День 333

####   
Тсуна отчаянно душил в себе рвущуюся наружу тоску по Занзасу.  
“Может, - думал Савада вечерами, разглядывая игры лунного света на потолке, - он на самом деле не такой уж и засранец?”

  


#### День 453

####   
В дверь вежливо постучали и Тсуна, не глядя, бросил на звук первое, что попало под руку. Стакан со звоном разбился, и Гокудера прошмыгнул в комнату.  
\- А, это ты, - кивнул Тсуна, не отрываясь от пособия "Как Добиться Уважения Сотрудников". - Я думал, варийцы. Удивительно, но это один из немногих способов их контролировать.  
Гокудера подозрительно тихо кивнул и посмотрел на любимого босса, будто оценивая, можно ли сейчас высказаться, или лучше подождать.  
Дверь распахнулась от удара ногой.  
\- Вонгола! - Зазвенели стекла, и в белобрысую макушку Сквало полетела книга.  
\- Херню пишут, - резюмировал Тсуна. - И нет.  
\- Что нет? - уточнил Сквало.  
\- Что угодно - нет. Какая бы светлая мысль не пришла к тебе в голову. Нет.  
\- Врай, - успокоился Сквало. – Пойду, скажу Леви отбой на миссию по освобождению босса.  
\- СТОЙ!

  


#### День 350

####   
Савада почти привык находить в своём кабинете всякие неожиданные вещи типа керамических унитазов, проституток или связанных перуанских послов. Поэтому на восседающего в кресла лигра он отреагировал стоически.  
\- Ну и? – просто осведомился Тсуна.  
\- С этого момента, - пафосно провозгласил Луссурия, - мы подчиняемся представителю Занзаса. И только ему.  
\- И где он? – равнодушно поинтересовался Савада, аккуратно вешая пиджак на плечики.  
Повисла нервная тишина. Тсуна поднял голову.  
\- Представитель. – Леви указал на лигра.  
\- О, - понимающе кивнул Савада. – И какую волю изъявляет представитель?  
\- Представитель хочет молочка, - ответил Луссурия. – И когтеточку. Но кресло, в принципе, сгодится.  
Тсунаёши выпрямился и проговорил – раздельно и чётко, как маленьким детям:  
\- Вы все – больные на голову. Чокнутые. Абсолютно.  
Вария молчала в неожиданном порыве единодушия.  
Савада почесал в затылке.  
\- И принесите уже молока представителю. Или я сам должен идти? 

  


#### День 54

####   
\- Радость моя, ты ничего не понимаешь! - увещевал Луссурия. - Сэр Элтон Джон - вот тот, на кого стоит равняться! Икона стиля, потрясающая харизма, удачное замужество. Настоящий рыцарь, я тебе говорю.  
Рехей одобрительно кивнул и налил им ещё по одной.  
\- Ка…  
\- А вот можно без этого, - поморщился Луссурия и махнул веером. – Вымещать злость подобным образом - моветон и хорошим не закончится, посмотри на нашего Скуало. Всё врай да врай, а на деле волосы выпадают, нервы, стресс.  
Рехей снова кивнул и закусил.  
\- Ка...  
\- А вот то, что у тебя есть кровный враг - это хорошо. Интересно и стильно, я бы сказал, это интригует, а зритель любит интриги, поверь, я знаю, что говорю! - Луссурия опустил очки и подмигнул. - Так вот, я думаю, у тебя есть все перспективы попасть на разворот журнала "Мистер Мафия".  
Хибари Кея, зажатый между двумя боксерами, обреченно вздохнул. Его все это очень ранило.

  


#### День 88

####   
\- Где еда? – просто спросил Тсуна в очередное воскресное утро.  
Перед ним неловко переминались с ноги на ногу невидимые служащие Вонголы: садовники, горничные в удивительно вызывающих нарядах – ну кто бы сомневался – и повара; люди проверенные и верные, вынужденные работать на мафию и осознающие всю степень риска. Сейчас они разве что носками туфель пол не ковыряли, показывая тем самым, что провинились.  
\- Еда, - на всякий случай повторил Савада, итальянский до сих пор давался ему с трудом. – Где?  
\- Так это… - вышел вперед повар – здоровый детина, при должном внимании можно было различить малогабаритную беретту в него за поясом. – Пепельная среда, господин Десятый Босс. Господа варийцы, как правоверные католики, объявили, что надо соблюдать Великий пост.  
\- Католики. Правоверные. Варийцы, - Тсуна честно попытался совместить все это в одну логичную фразу.  
Повар развел огромными ручищами с невинностью ребенка.  
\- СКУАЛО!

  


#### День 111

####   
\- Не понимаю, - простонал Тсуна, уткнувшись лбом в кипу отчётов. – Ума не приложу. Скуало.  
Покрасневшие глаза Хранителя Дождя Варии с трудом сфокусировались на И.О. босса.  
\- Скуало, - тяжко вздохнул Савада и поднял голову. – Как, объясни мне, КАК можно пропить винный погреб Вонголы?  
Покрасневшие глаза Хранителя Дождя Варии снова расфокусировались.  
\- Ладно бы, выпить, - продолжил рассуждения Тсунаёши. – Это я бы понял. Но ПРОПИТЬ. Зачем? Почему?  
\- У нас, - грустно заметил Луссурия, отнимая от затылка грелку со льдом. – Никогда не было фамильного погреба.  
\- Я даже могу понять, почему, - невнятно пробурчал в ответ Гокудера.

  


#### День 276

####   
Мукуро возник внезапно, как возникает любой трикстер в любом третьесортном шоу.  
\- Куфуфу, - глумливо сообщил Рокудо. – А вы не ждали, а вот он я.  
И тем более было его удивление, когда Тсуна восторженно сорвался с места и крепко его обнял.  
\- Давай! – торжественно развёл руками Савада. – Давай, сделай что-нибудь мерзкое. Иди, подразни Хибари. Преврати грушу Рёхея в букет полевых цветов. Соврати служанку. Сделай что-нибудь, что ты обычно делаешь, чтобы мы начали чувствовать себя некомфортно.  
В данный конкретный момент некомфортно чувствовал себя сам Мукуро.  
\- Не понял?.. – глупо проговорил он.  
Как раз в этот момент откуда-то снизу донёсся грохот, сопровождаемый страшным матом.  
\- Блядь, Скуало! – совершенно не жеманно выл Луссурия. – Это был ёбаный пирог для моего ёбаного бойфренда! Не охуел ли ты жрать чужое?!  
\- О, - многозначительно протянул Мукуро.  
\- А если бы там был мышьяк?! В прошлый раз там БЫЛ мышьяк!  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - быстро сказал Мукуро и исчез в облаке дыма. 

  


#### День 413

####   
Тсуна переступил через валявшихся в обнимку на полу Скуало и Ямамото; очень осторожно обошел фикус, который облюбовал Бельфегор; посмотрел на стол и под стол и, после коротких раздумий и тяжкого, почти трагического вздоха, опустился на диван. Луссурия влетел в комнату с отзвуками сальвадорского карнавала, развевая во все стороны серпантин и разноцветные бумажки.  
\- Слушай, - спросил, наконец, Тсуна. - Откуда у тебя такие замашки?  
\- Тебя интересует трагичная история моей жизни? – встрепенулся Луссурия и в мгновение ока оказался рядом, трогательно приобнимая босса за плечи. – Это длинная и сложная история!  
\- Ну, начинается, - пробурчал Бельфегор и попытался прикрыть уши листьями фикуса. – Интересно, а их можно скурить?  
\- Мать моя, великая женщина, выглядела точь-в-точь как прекрасная Николь Кидман, и была работницей одного увеселительного заведения по типу всем известного Мулен Ружа. И я, юный, невинный, воспитывался в среде прекрасных женщин и свободных нравов!  
\- Трагическая история, да? – переспросил Тсуна, пытаясь вырваться из стальной хватки.  
\- Я познал женщин во всех возможных позах ещё до того, как стал совершеннолетним.  
\- Здесь есть дети, - флегматично заметил Фран, вылезая из-под стола.  
\- После чего понял силу истинной любви – как описывал её Платон, к какой стремились все великие люди. Любовь, достойная истинных ценителей!  
«Первым своим королевским указом, - подумал Тсуна о завоевании мира в благих целях. - Я насильно женю Луссурию на Бьянки».  
\- Тогда я пошел к тибетским монахам, совершенствовать свое тело! Я…  
«Вторым своим королевским указом, - продолжил он. - Я запрещу сажать Занзаса в тюрьму».

  


#### День 291

####   
\- О, нет, - выдохнул Тсуна. – Нет. Пусть я закрою глаза, открою – и это всё исчезнет.  
Прямо посреди его кабинета, аккурат в центре пушистого псевдоперсидского ковра лежал серьёзный темнокожий мужчина в костюме, крой которого давал понять, что мужчина этот – в свободное от лежания на коврах время, разумеется, - занимался Очень Серьёзными Делами. Но Тсуну напугало не только и не столько присутствие незнакомца в кабинете, его напугали верёвки, которыми несчастный был профессионально связан. Судя по всему, образцом выступали картинки из карманной книги любителя БДСМ. Тсунаёши даже догадывался, кто именно приложил к этому руку.  
Савада глубоко вздохнул и спросил максимально спокойно:  
\- Это кто такой?  
\- Перуанский посол, - с готовностью ответил Леви. – Ты говорил, что не мешало бы наладить связи с перуанской мафией.  
\- Развяжите посла немедленно. – Язык Тсуны, казалось, вообще перестал гнуться от ужаса.  
\- Я бы не советовал, - громогласно объявил Скуало. – Он говорит на непонятном языке. Возможно, он пытается нас опустить. Меня это оскорбляет.  
Фразу такой длины Савада слышал от Скуало впервые. Он мысленно сделал пометку: удивиться, когда всё образуется.  
\- А переводчик сбежал, - грустно сказал Бельфегор.  
\- Развяжите посла! – повторил Тсуна громче. – Господин посол. - Савада нагнулся и заглянул в серьёзное темнокожее лицо. – Я приношу вам свои искренние извинения. Мои подчинённые – идиоты.  
\- Не думаю, что он понял, - засомневался Луссурия.  
\- Будь спокоен, - прошипел Тсунаёши. – То, что вы идиоты, он уже и так знает. 

  


#### День 301

####   
\- Что это? – удивленно спросил Тсуна, разглядывая чек.  
\- Это из тюрьмы, где держат Занзаса. Или вернее сказать, которую держит он? – Голограмма Мукуро задумчиво постучала себя пальцем по подбородку.  
Тсуна вскинул брови.  
\- Они нижайше просят забрать его куда угодно, только быстро, и предлагают за это вполне приемлемую сумму. Но на твоем месте, Тсунаёши, я бы поторговался.

  


#### День 495

####   
\- Итак, - провозгласил Тсуна, оглядывая полное собрание Вонголы и Варии во внутреннем дворе особняка. Взгляд И.О босса не предвещал ничего хорошего, а желающие вполне могли различить в нем алые отблески.  
\- Я терпел многое. Нет, не так, я был просто иконой терпения! Вам на меня надо было молиться и срочно возводить в ранг святых.  
\- Во дает, - потрясенно шепнул Рёхей, елозя локтем по ребрам Хибари.  
\- Я был милосерден и сострадателен. Но, - сказал Тсуна и отфутболил странного вида пакет прямо в живот Леви. – Мое терпение тоже имеет границы, да, да, не удивляйтесь. Вы предали его, когда спугнули, блядь, мою единственную женщину с, мать его, единственного свидания за последние полгода, фашисты, предатели! – Он мотнул головой, пытаясь подавить истерику. - С этого момента, вы, мусор, пыль и грязь под ногами моими, будете выполнять ВСЕ, что я скажу!  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
\- Тсуна, веселая шутка!  
\- Тебе речь Занзас писал, врай?! Узнаю его почерк.  
\- Как это мило, Леви, посмотри! Наш мальчик растет.  
Савада оглядел собрание так, как обычно смотрит шахид-террорист на окружающих его иноверцев. 

  


#### День 300

####   
\- Скуало, - страдающе взвыл Тсуна. – Где там твоя проститутка? Где твой любимый бордель? Скуало, пожалуйста, мне нужна женщина. Мне так нужна женщина, Скуало. Я бы любил её, я бы ей дал!  
В дверь, как бывает в разнообразных американских мультиков, лесенкой просунулись головы подчиненных, в священном ужасе глядя на Саваду.  
\- Луссурия, - продолжил Тсуна и на секунду моргнул, как телевизор с помехами. – Луссурия, милый, добрый Луссурия, где твои друзья из Амстердама?  
Подчиненные недоверчиво потерли глаза, но были враз отброшены другим Тсуной, таинственным образом возникшим за их спиной.  
\- Мукуро, - радушно сказал он, протягивая руки навстречу своему двойнику. – Я уж думал, ты не вернешься!

  


#### День 499

####   
\- А я всё равно настаиваю на том, чтобы поторговаться, - ворчал прямо в ухо Тсуне Мукуро. – Такая сделка выпадает раз в жизни.  
\- Пшёл нахуй, - мрачно отозвался Савада.  
Мукуро пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
\- Да, - злобно кивнул улыбчивой девице Тсунаёши, Десятый и крайне измученный босс Вонголы. – Я по поводу вот этого человека.  
Милое личико девицы на секунду исказил страшный испуг, почти сразу же сменившийся необыкновенным облегчением.  
\- Разумеется, - прощебетала она. – Сию минуту.


End file.
